


Letters - Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

by cissamione



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Letters, Lucius to Narcissa, desperate lucius, seperated couples, sorrowful lucius, split-up family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, after the war, Narcissa leaves Lucius and goes to the family home in France. Draco won't speak to his father, either. Lucius has realised the error of his ways, and he is really sorry. He has been writing to Narcissa for about a year, and she doesn't write back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucius to Narcissa

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that has been bouncing around my head for ages. there will also be letters between other people too.

 

My dearest Narcissa,

 I suppose I can't call you Cissy anymore. I haven't earnt that right, and as you once told me, one must earn the right to be familiar with another.

 I'm so sorry, my darling. So sorry. I was never really any good at being a family man, and now I have failed dismally. A son should look up to his father, not be ashamed, and a wife should be proud of her husband, not debased by his actions. I have failed you both. Arthur Weasley beats me at this too.

 I realise now that I made all the wrong decisions. I should have taken you and Draco straight to Dumbledore when he returned, but I couldn't. I was too afraid and too proud to beg, even for you and for our son. For that I am completely repentant. I thought that there would be no place for me us in Dumbledore's world, but I was wrong. I see now that there was, truly, no place for us in the Dark Lord's new world, not after the diary, and the fiasco at the Ministry.

 I have lost everything, Narcissa. I am not saying this to gain your pity, or because I know that one of Shacklebolt's people will read this letter. I just want you to know how it is. I have no social standing, and the Malfoy name is mud. People cross Diagon Alley to avoid me, and I can read the fear in their eyes, and the way the bend their bodies to shield their children, and I see how they slip their wands into their hands. I do not blame them. I was a soulless monster. The fear used to please me, but now I just feel so utterly alone. I have no friends, and Draco refuses to talk to me. He has also moved out, into a flat in London, though I suppose you have regular correspondence with him? And you are in France. You, too are gone.

 Please, ~~Ciss~~ , Narcissa, my only love, please, please come back to me. I am a broken man without you, my darling, my very own heart. I won't continue to send these letters if you, beyond a doubt, don't want me to. Just write back, my love, my beautiful love, and tell me either way.

 I am without words to express how sorry I am, my silver angel, that I failed you and Draco. It is for that which I can never forgive myself.

 I love you. Never be apprehensive of that, my beautiful. I miss you.

 Your sincere and most devoted husband,

Lucius 


	2. Narcissa to Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa responds to Lucius's pleading letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is letter 2!

Lucius,

 I have received your every letter. I am not going to hide behind riddles and word plays. I shall speak openly and honestly in my letters to you, and I shall expect you to do me the same courtesy.

 Before I come back to England, I need to know that your whole heart and soul will be with me, and invested in us. In these letters I will send, I shall attempt to form a solid reason as to why I shall or shall not return to you. I consider myself, and here I shall use a variation of a muggle phrase I have picked up, on the broom, between two equally good Quidditch pitches.

 You say you are sorry, and that you see the error of your ways, but how am I to believe you? How am I to know that you will not regress to your old beliefs, and your old treatment of your family, in six months? A year?

 How am I to know that you will be committed to me, Lucius? I am not ashamed to say that I _miss_ you, Lucius, _terribly_ . But I miss the Lucius I _used_ to know, not the one who sold his soul to _him_ , and I am not coming back until I am sure that _my_ Lucius is back, and we can really make this work.

 I need to trust you again, Lucius.

Yours, Narcissa


End file.
